Return To Grace
by Angelholme
Summary: A young man and a girl find themselves lost in Hyrule, being pursued by a dark, evil wizard....Based on Ocarina Of Time for the N64, this is part one of a three part series.
1. The Girl

**The Girl**

It wasn't that she had expected the attack, but when she was accosted on the way home from school she wasn't really surprised.

Her whole life she had known she was different - she had always been top of her class and excelled at everything she had tried. But her dreams - her dreams had always been the bane of her life. Full of places she hadn't been, people she hadn't met and things she had never seen. And although they were only dreams they were very vivid - almost like her memories of the first fifteen years of her life. When she dreamed of the battles that raged across the land she felt like she had been there - that she had witnessed them first hand.

The night before the attack came she had had the most vivid dream she could remember. There was a duel going on in front of her - a boy and a man were fighting in a huge tower. Behind her two women were urging her to follow them, but she was lagging behind as she wanted to see the outcome of the fight. Then she had turned back and seen a huge ball of fire shooting towards her.

She had jerked awake in her bed and she had known at once that her life was about to change forever.

The following morning she had said goodbye to her parents and set off for school. When the two men in white robes had approached her she knew the change was about to start.

It wasn't until she saw the lightening shoot from their hands that she realised it would be a change for the worst...


	2. The Flight

**The Flight**

_1) Down The Road_

The alarm went off and Robert reached across and turned it off. He looked at the clock and sighed. It was far too early to go to work, but he couldn't take another day off sick. With another look at the clock her pulled back the covers and climbed out of bed.

Half an hour later he opened the front door of his house and walked out on to the street.

xoxox

Cat looked around the corner, then walked down the road glancing around her. In the eight months she had been on the run she had never managed to stay more than a few steps ahead of the White Robes that were stalking her. She didn't know how they were doing it, but after dodging a few dozen lightening bolts she had a fair idea that magic of some kind was involved.

Once she had worked that out she had formed a plan - in one of the towns she had stayed in she had heard a rumour about a powerful wizard in a village called Covenston. She had decided to head there and find this wizard as soon as she could.

Cat turned her attention back to the road and glanced around again. She saw a flash of light and without thinking she started running.

Straight in to a young man who was coming out of his house.

xoxox

King Daphnes work up with a jolt and at once realised something was wrong. He had gone to sleep in his bedchamber with his queen by his side, but now he found himself in a large stone room. A small amount of light filtered in from various openings near the roof, but the main source of light came from the torches that burned in all nine corners of the room.

He looked around but could see no way out of there, or any sign of who had brought him to this place to begin with.

He stood up and started walking around the chamber, looking for clues as to who had imprisoned him there. As he was searching the walls for secret exits he heard a small laugh behind him. He span around, ready to defend himself against whatever might be there, but stopped when he was confronted by what appeared to be a little girl.

"Greetings your majesty" She said, and bowed deeply.

"You know who I am?" He asked in surprise.

"Of course - why else would I bring you here?"

"You are the one who brought me here?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Because you are King Daphnes Nohansen of Hyrule and it is your duty to protect your land"

"Then why bring me here, so far away from the land I am bound to protect?"

"You are still in the bounds of your kingdom my lord, and I have brought you here because Hyrule stands on a precipice"

The King paused for a moment at that, then he nodded slowly.

"Tell me more"

"One is coming to the land of Hyrule who has within her the power to save the world, or to condemn it to eternal darkness"

"And what can I do?"

"It is not you who must act. It is your daughter"

"The princess?"

"Yes - the princess Zelda"

"What must she do?"

"Find the one who comes and guide her to her destiny. If she fails then all will be lost" The little girl turned, but the King spoke again.

"Who are you? And who is the one who is coming?"

"Do you not recognise me my lord?" The girls' eyes twinkled with merryment.

"I am afraid not" The King replied.

"My name is Kelestra - the Queen of the Great Fairies"

"My Lady" The King dropped to one knee and bowed his head "Forgive me for doubting you"

"Rise my lord - my appearance does sometimes belie my nature"

"And the one who is coming?" The King asked, still on one knee but with his head raised.

"She is one who has come before and will be here ever after. Powerful yet powerless she is the past, the present and the future of our world. Yet she knows none of this, she is lost and alone and needs your help. Will you help her?"

"Or die trying My Lady"

"Then we have a chance, if only a small one" Kelestra turned away, then looked back "Now - return"

The King sat up in his bed, and looked around. Then Kelestra's words came to mind and a determined look crossed his face.

_2) A New Destiny_

Robert looked at the woman - the girl - now sat on his sofa. He figured she was about a year or so younger than him, and obviously scared of something. After they had picked themselves up she had looked back down the street, then turned to him with an anxious expression.

"I'm sorry" She said "I wasn't looking where I was going"

"That's okay" He replied "Is something wrong?"

"Sorry?"

"You look a little... worried about something. Anything I can help with?"

"No" The girl answered a little too quickly and forcefully, then glanced behind her again. Robert followed her gaze and saw two very strangely dressed men coming down the street. The girls' eyes widened, and from her posture it appeared that she was going to bolt. In an instant he realised that if she ran the two men would catch her - and he couldn't stand by her and let it happen.

"Tell you what - why don't you come inside for a moment. You shouldn't be alone after a fall like that - you might in shock" The girl looked up at him and, for a moment, he felt like she was trying to peer in to his soul. Then she nodded.

xoxox

So now he had a strange girl sat on his sofa - apparently on the run from two strange men whom she was terrified of.

"Would you like a drink?" He asked.

"No thank you" She looked up at him "I should go - I have imposed on you long enough"

"What's wrong?" He sat down next to her "You are obviously scared of something and you look a little young to be running scared. Tell me what's the matter - maybe I can help?"

She looked at him then she stared at her hands. Then she nodded.

"Where would you like me to start?" She asked.

"How about your name?"

"My name is Tabitha Grayson, but everyone calls me Cat. And you are right - I am far too young to be dealing with all this"

"How old are you?"

"I turn sixteen in four months. And I haven't been home to my parents since a week after I turned fifteen"

"Eight months? These men have been chasing you for eight months?"

"You noticed them then?" She sighed "They attacked me when I was on my way home from school in Manchester. Since then I have managed to stay one or two steps ahead of them" She paused "How much do you want to be involved?"

"Tell me everything"

"They can do magic" She watched as his eyes went wide "I know - but they threw lightening bolts at me when they first attacked. They can vanish and appear at will and I think they can teleport themselves"

"Wow" He paused "So how have you kept ahead of them?"

She looked down at her hands again, then without looking up she said.

"I can do magic too. I can become invisible for short periods of time, I can protect myself and others with a sort of magic forcefield and..." She trailed off.

"And"

"I can read minds" She looked up, into his eyes "You were nervous about inviting a strange child in to your house, but I could tell you had nothing but the best intentions" She looked at him, waiting for his reaction. He paused for a moment, then smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Cat" He smiled again "What do you want me to do? How can I help?"

"I need to find a man called The Keeper"

xoxox

King Daphnes stood at the door to his daughter's bedchamber and watched her sleep. He knew what he had to do, but he felt unable to wake her.

It was the night before her wedding. The next day Zelda would be marrying the son of a local lord. Then her life would be her own until... well until she was required to take the throne herself.

But now... now he had to tell her that all of that - all of her future plans - had to be put on hold. That she - once again - had to risk her life to save the land that one day she would rule. The last time had almost killed her and it had taken her a year and a half to recover. How could he ask her to go through that again?

"Father?" Zelda sat up and looked at him "What is wrong?"

"You are awake?"

"Bad dreams" She paused "You have something to tell me"

"I do" He walked in to her room and sat down on the bed "I was summoned by Kelestra earlier tonight"

"The Queen of the Great Fairies?" Zelda sounded awed, then she frowned "It was not good news I take it?"

"No. It wasn't" He told her what The Queen had told him. When he was finished she was staring at him "So - what do you think?"

"That Teldan is going to have to wait"

"Would you like me to talk to him?" The King asked, but Zelda shook her head almost at once.

"I have to tell him the truth. And it has to come from me or he won't believe it. Besides I owe him nothing less. I will see him first thing tomorrow then set out to... to where? I have no idea where I am going"

"My advice would be to head for Zora's Fountain" The King smiled as Zelda's mouth fell open.

"You think he will help?" She said in surprise.

"If you asked him. He has always been a devoted and loyal subject, even if he is now next in line to the Zoran throne"

"And you think the Princess will agree to this? She has always been wary of me"

"If you tell her the truth I think she will accept it. The Zora are wise and can see many unseen things. They are also fiercely loyal to The Crown - even the Princess"

"Very well. I will set out tomorrow after I talk to Teldan and I will go to the Hero Of Time and ask for his help once more" She paused "Do you think he missed me?"

_3) The Keeper_

"I have lived here all my life and I would never have guessed this place existed" Robert said as Cat lead him up to a shop in Covenston.

"That would be the point" She smiled, then walked up to the shop.

"But I've walked past here five, ten times a week and all this time..." He looked at the shop again. While he could see the chemists shop he knew was there - the same shop he had walked past all the time - he could now see a shop behind it. And what a shop. A memory of 'The Gatehouse' crossed his mind, because this shop could have come straight from that book. Cat turned and smiled at him "What?"

"The reason it looks like that - like the image from your book - is because your mind sees it like that" She watched as he frowned "I am not trying to read your mind but sometimes it just slips through"

"Oh" Robert smiled "I will try to contain my thoughts in future" He paused "What does it look like to you?"

"It's hard to describe" Cat's face fell. All she could see was a door and a golden triangle of light behind it. After the strong image she had read from Robert's mind she wondered why she was not seeing something equally strong. Sensing her mood Robert smiled at her, then came up beside her.

"We should go in - the sooner we talk to this Keeper of yours the sooner we can get you to safety"

"Okay" She pushed the door open and went in.

xoxox

"That could have been worse" Zelda thought as she walked out of the palace. Her husband to be had accepted her explanation of why she was leaving on the day of her wedding and then had wished her well. She had thought he would want to come with her, but he appeared to be happy to let her go on her own.

She had collected the stuff she needed and left the palace. Her father had prepared her horse, and moments later she was riding out on to Hyrule field.

Growing up she had loved riding out on the field - sometimes on her own and sometimes with her attendant Impa. But in recent months - since she had come of age - she hadn't been able to do it as much as she liked. The demands of state and learning her future were very heavy and took up a lot of her time. The rest she spent with Teldan and her family. Although she did it gladly she couldn't deny that, now she was riding free across the plains once more, she could feel the years falling away.

She looked up at the sun and for a moment thought about riding down to The Lake to look around. But her father's words came back to her and she knew she had to give herself over to duty once more.

Casting a final glance behind her she spurred her horse in the direction of the river.

xoxox

"May I help you?" The voice came out of the back of the shop, causing both Robert and Cat to jump.

"Are you The Keeper?" Cat asked.

"There are some who call me that. Why are you here?"

"I need help that only you can provide" Cat paused "My life is in danger - I need protection"

"What makes you think I can help you?"

"I was told that I needed to find The Keeper of The Way. The one that can protect me. I was told you could send me to the Alhorama at Hogwarts" As Cat said this The Keeper's mouth fell open. He closed it almost at once but the shock in his eyes was still evident.

"Forgive me" He said when he had recovered his wits "I get a few people in trying to kid me about things. How do you know about the Alhorama?"

"As I said - I need your help and I have some experience of magic. Can you help me, or should I go away?"

"I can help you" The Keeper said with a smile, then turned to Robert "What about him?"

"I am going with her" Robert replied, causing both of them to stare at him.

"I am not sure..." The Keeper said, but Cat interrupted him.

"Are you sure? Hogwarts is a school for the magically inclined. You might have problems there"

"I said I would help you get to where you are going. And if this Hogwarts place is full of magically inclined people i am sure one of them will be able to send me home again"

"But still..." The Keeper began, but a look from Cat silenced him.

"He is coming with me" She said in a firm tone. The Keeper nodded in resignation "How long do you need?"

"Five minutes to prepare the room" As he turned and left Cat looked at Robert.

"You don't have to do this you know. I Know you said you would protect me, but I am sure I will be okay. Hogwarts is the spiritual home of magic in the British Isles - I will be in no danger"

"I said I would go with you" Robert replied "Besides - wouldn't you be kind of curious?" Cat smiled back, then they heard the voice of The Keeper call them into the next room.

"Here we go" Cat said, and together they walked through the curtain.

_4) The Arrival_

Zelda pulled her horse up as she arrived at the entrance to Zora's River. In the days before her family had united the kingdom there had been a lot of minor skirmishes and raids between the races. Each race dealt with the problem in its own way. The Zora had made it impossible to approach their domain on anything other than foot - and it was about half an hour's walking so it was impossible to launch a surprise attack.

Even though the kingdom was now united and the only real threat in the past two hundred years had been Ganondorf, the Zora - and most of the other races - had left the entrance to their enclave as it had been during the wars, ostensibly as a mark of respect to those who had died, but Zelda privately thought it was just too much effort to change them back.

She dismounted and pulled her pack off the back of the horse. Before she and Link had returned peace to the kingdom she would never have considered leaving her horse stood at the pool near the bottom of the river, but now all it took was the Royal Symbol displayed on the saddle to ensure no one would steal it. She put her sword belt around her waist, put the pack over her shoulder and then turned to the path that would lead her to the river.

xoxox

Robert sat up and looked around.

"So - this is Hogwarts?" He thought "Doesn't look much like a school"

The Keeper had stood them in a circle of sand, then said what Robert had assumed to be a spell of some kind. For a moment the world had gone black, then he had felt like he was being pulled in to a drain. It was then, he thought, that he must have passed out.

And now he had woken up in a huge, grey chamber. He could not think how else to describe it. The ceiling towered above him - so high he could hardly see it - and the windows were high up casting light down on to the central plinth.

He stood up and looked around. At first he thought he was alone, but then he saw a movement in the shadows. He walked over and smiled as Cat looked up at him.

"I thought I had lost you" He said, holding out his hand. She took it and pulled her up "Is this the Alh... whatever?"

"I guess" Cat said, then gasped when she caught sight of something in the middle of the room. Robert turned and followed her gaze. A sword was embedded in a block of stone at the very center of the chamber.

"Cat?"

"I know this" She whispered "I told you about my dreams? This place - I have seen it before. In my dreams" She started forward "On the other side there is an engraving. Three triangles arranged to make a fourth" She stopped and watched as Robert walked round and looked down at the base of the sword. He looked up at her and nodded. She went over and joined him - there, as she had said it was, was a triangle formed of three smaller ones. She looked around and saw the symbol was repeated all around the room.

"It's obviously important" She pointed out the repeating pattern "I have been here before - or at least I have dreamed I have been before" She paused "It's not Hogwarts"

Robert turned and looked at her with a shocked expression.

"How do you know? Where are we? How did we get here? What are we going to do?"

"They are all very good questions..." Cat paused "And if I had any very good answers I would tell you. I am sure I have been here before, but I could not tell you where here is or when I was last here if my life depended on it" She sat down on the plinth at the center of the room. Robert stared at her for a moment longer, then sat down next to her.

xoxox

Zelda looked up at the waterfall and smiled. It really was a very impressive sight - a two hundred foot cascade of water from the top of the mountain in to the river below. She was a quarter of the way up, and from her view point it looked as if the water was coming from the heavens themselves. She also knew it served another purpose - passing through it was virtually impossible without the correct password. It was the Zora's final defence and it had only been breached twice in recorded history.

She took out her Ocarina and began to play the tune she had learned in her infancy. As the notes echoed through the valley she remembered her first visit to the Domain. She was six years old and her father had taken her to meet all the leaders of the enclaves. She had been amazed at the waterfall even then - even more so when the water stopped flowing as her father had played the same song. The King of the Zora had explained about the magic spell woven around the entrance - that it wasn't just the music but the intent behind the music that opened the path - but she had never lost her amazement at watching it happen.

As the waterfall stopped cascading she took a step back then leaped across the small gap in to a stone passage that would lead her to the courtyard. She hadn't been there in a while and she couldn't remember where the throne room or the royal suite was, but she figured someone would be able to tell her.

xoxox

After a short while sat in silence Robert stood up and turned to face Cat.

"We are not going to find out what is going on by sitting here. I say we leave and look around. We might find out where we are. We will at least find some food cause I don't know about you but I am kind of hungry"

"Okay" Cat said, then froze.

"Cat?" Robert asked "You okay?" The young girl raised her arm and pointed to the entrance to the chamber. Robert turned and froze as he saw a man in white robes standing there.

"I don't think you will be going anywhere" The man said, walking towards them. He glanced at Robert then turned to Cat "And you, young lady, my Lord will be very pleased to see you"

"You are not taking her anywhere" Robert said, moving to stand between Cat and her would be abductor.

"You think not?" The man smiled, then he brought his hands round in front of him. He said a few words in a language Robert didn't recognise but that caused Cat to turn pale, then he became engulfed in a ball of light. It shone for a moment, then it faded. Roberts' eyes took a second to adjust, then he gasped. A white wolf now occupied the place where the man had stood. For a moment it gazed at them, then it began to walk forwards...


	3. The Convergence

**The Convergence**

_1) The Master Sword_

As the wolf approached them Robert snapped out of his shock and turned to Cat.

"You told me you could do a forcefield type thing - any chance of it now?"

Cat shook her head.

"I have been trying since he transformed. Sorry"

"Don't worry about it" Robert had been keeping an eye on the wolf, but it was just prowling around in front of them. "Either it is toying with us, or it's trying to keep us here" He thought. "Whatever its goal we have to get passed it" For a moment he was at a loss, but then he saw the sword in the center of the room. With a final glance at the wolf he pulled Cat back and grabbed the sword.

He heard a roar behind him, then in one fluid motion he pulled the sword out from the stone, span around to see the wolf leaping towards him, jaws wide open ready to sink it's teeth in to him.

He thrust the sword forward and felt the metal vibrate as the wolf bit down on it. Lifting his leg he pushed against it, sending it flying into the corner of the chamber. Without stopping to think he lept to his feet and changed after it. As the wolf righted itself Robert swung the sword at it, but his hand slipped at the last moment and the flat side of the sword smacked against the wolf's head. It was stunned for a moment, then it whipped it's paw through the air and sent Robert crashing into the wall.

Cat gasped, then realised that Robert was not going to get up in time. The wolf was closing on him and he appeared to be stunned. She opened her mouth to yell, but then she heard a voice in her head telling her to wait - it was Robert's. She closed her mouth again and watched anxiously as the wolf moved closer and closer to the prone form. When it was almost on top of him she heard "NOW!" so loud she took a step back, then she rushed forward.

"Hey! I'm over here!" She yelled. The wolf - unbelievably - turned it's head and looked at her.

It was at that moment Robert brought the sword up from his side and hacked the wolf's head clean off.

xoxox

"My Lady!" Link and Ruto walked towards Zelda "It's been a while"

"I know - my apologies" She turned to Princess Ruto "My father sends his compliments, Princess"

"And mine yours" Ruto smiled, then her face turned serious "I understand you are here on business"

"Yes" Zelda sighed "And I wish there was time to catch up, but from what Kelestra told us there is no time to waste"

"The Queen of the Great Fairies?" Ruto sounded awed, causing Zelda to smile a little. She told Ruto and Link about the coming danger, then she paused "That's why I have come"

"You want Link to help you?" Ruto asked.

"I know it is a lot to ask, but I can't do this alone"

"What about your fiance?" Link asked, but Zelda shook her head almost at once.

"He is a wonderful man, and I love him dearly. But I need the Hero Of Time - the man who defeated Ganondorf and saved the kingdom"

"So you are saying your husband... sorry - your fiance is not up to the job?" Ruto smirked at Zelda. Zelda merely looked back at her and smiled.

"I admit that Teldan is not the Hero Of Time, but who is?" She saw Ruto smirk this time "Aside from Link of course" She turned to the man in question "Are you going to come with me?"

"It's not as easy as that My Lady - I have... commitments now" Link said, looking across at Ruto. She nodded back "We are expecting a child"

"Congratulations" Zelda smiled warmly "When?"

"In about six months" Ruto said, then she paused "My Lady - do you really believe you need his help?"

"Yes. I would not be here otherwise"

"And my husband - do you want to go?"

"If what Zelda has told us is anywhere close to being true how can I not?" He paused "But I don't want to leave you, dearest Ruto"

"I will be fine" Ruto replied "Father can double the guard, and we have a standing invitation at the palace should it necessary" Zelda nodded at that "And if our child is to have a future then we will need a future for it to have" Link smiled at her and took her in his arms. Zelda smiled and left the room.

As she walked out in to the main chamber of the Zoran Palace she started planning her - their - journey. But she had only got as far as leaving the valley when a Zoran servant had come up to her.

"Princess Zelda - there is a messenger waiting outside to talk to you"

"A messenger?"

"He said it was urgent and important - that he was here from Kelestra"

"Oh. Then show me" She followed the servant out and to the waterfall. It had stopped and through the gap she saw an owl perched on the fence near the entrance.

"Rauru?" She asked in surprise. The owl bobbed it's head, then spoke.

"She is here"

xoxox

_2) Malon's Gift_

After the attack Robert led Cat out of the chamber, all the while keeping the sword in front of him. He still couldn't believe he had been fighting a wolf ten minutes before, and that he had actually killed it.

"Do you know where you are going?" Cat asked.

"Not so much" He replied, looking around. They had been through a small village about five minutes earlier and were now wandering up a deserted path. From what he could see it had once been a well traveled area but now it appeared to be totally abandoned. He looked at Cat, who shrugged. He walked a few more steps then stopped and stared.

"Wow" Cat said, standing next to him "That's... impressive"

They were stood in front of a huge pit of stone. The bottom of it was filled with lava and it was still a hundred feet deep. But that was not what had stopped them in their tracks.

Floating above the lava pit was a huge island of stone. It could easily have filled the pit and still stuck out the top of it.

"It looks like the ruins of a castle" Cat said, still staring at the island of stone.

"Yes" Robert agreed, then added "And how is it doing that exactly?" He walked off to the side, then came back to where Cat was stood "What is holding it up?"

"Dark Magic" A voice came from behind them. They turned round to see a young woman stood in front of them, staring up at the stone island.

"Sorry?" Cat said.

"This is a place of ill repute and dark magic" The woman said "It was the home of an evil wizard for nearly ten years and even though he is gone and his fortress is in ruins the magic he created still persists - holding up the island you see here" She looked at the two of them "You are not from around here, are you?"

"What makes you say that?" Robert asked.

"Your style of dress, the fact you are here - in Ganondorf's Desolation and you don't know it and..." She paused, looking at the sword Robert was holding "... and the fact you are holding The Master Sword as if it were a toy"

"The Master Sword?" Cat asked "That sounds as if I should know what it is"

"It is the sword that the Hero Of Time used to smite the evil wizard" The woman said with a touch of reverence in her voice.

"Oh" Cat said, then shook her head "I don't know it after all" She looked at the woman "May I ask your name?"

"Malon" The woman replied "I was in the market when I saw you two come up here. Since no one comes up here I got curious and decided to follow you"

"Why?" Robert asked, suddenly suspicious.

"This can be a dangerous place - there are stories that the evil that once inhabited this place still exists - that monsters and creatures of darkness lurk here" Malon smiled up at Robert "Why do you ask?"

Robert turned and looked questioningly at Cat, who nodded.

"You are right - we are not from around here. In fact we don't even know where here is. We are on the run from a dark wizard and we ended up here by accident. Neither of us have any idea what you are talking about and naturally we are slightly suspicious of strangers"

Malon looked at them, then smiled.

"I understand. I can't promise to help you, but it does look like you - either of you - have not eaten in a while. Would you like to come back to the ranch with me? You can figure out what you are going to do there" She looked between them, then Cat turned to Robert and shrugged.

"She doesn't feel evil" She paused "And I am kind of hungry" She turned back to Malon "Sorry - that didn't come out like I planned. We would be happy to go with you"

"Then that's settled" The young woman smiled "Shall we go?"

Together the three of them walked off down the path, back to the village.

_3) Hands Of Fate_

Link walked out on to Hyrule Field, following Zelda as she lead him to her horse. After she had told him and Ruto about the news the owl had brought the preparations to leave had been speeded up. Less than fifteen minutes after Rauru had departed Link had said goodbye to his wife and left Zora's Domain with his sword, shield and other weapons. They had walked down the valley together - Link pointing out the changes to the layout Zelda had missed on her way up.

"They added the path a few months ago for me. And in the future for our child. The Zora, including my wife, tend to swim into the Domain but they have accepted we might need a better way for the baby" He smiled at Zelda "I could have done with this the first time I came up here"

"I still can't believe you managed all that as a child" Zelda smiled "And now I am dragging you off on a quest again. Sorry"

"Princess - if I can help in anyway - and protect my wife and child - it's the least I can do" He carried on walking then asked "Where are we going?"

"First to the Field. My horse is waiting for us. And while it wouldn't be impossible for the two of us to share her while we do this I think it would be better to find another one"

"You didn't bring one with you?" Link smiled at her.

"You haven't tried controlling two horses at once, have you?" She smiled back at him, then continued "I thought we could pay Malon a visit" She saw a smile break out on his face "What?"

"I haven't thought of her in a very long time. I haven't seen her since before I came to see you the first time"

"Eight years?"

"Nearly nine. Wow. I haven't really been outside of the Domain in all that time"

"I would guess not" Zelda smiled. They walked in silence until they reached her horse "So - front or back?"

"Are we in danger?" He asked.

"I wouldn't have thought so" She looked at him askingly "Why?"

"If we are I would ride on the back - the best way to defend us. If not then I would ride at the front"

"Front it is then"

xoxox

"Welcome to the Lon-Lon Ranch" Malon said, as she, Cat and Robert walked under the sign at the entrance "I can give you a quick tour or you can come in and have some lunch"

"What ever is easiest for you" Cat said.

"Then we should probably have lunch straight away" She led them over to the homestead that was built at the edge of the Ranch "My home" She pushed the door open and indicated that they should enter.

"So - how long have you lived here?" Robert asked.

All my life" Malon replied "My father built this place, and ran it whilst I was growing up. I was meant to take over it when he retired. But six months ago there was an accident..." She sighed, then looked up "I took over running the place. It's pretty easy - sometimes we get people wanting to buy horses and sometimes they come to sell. But mostly I spend my time raising the horses and cows, and visit the town once in a while" She paused again then looked at them "I make it sound pretty sad, don't I? It's a good life and I wouldn't give it up for anything" She brought over three bowls of soup and sat down "So - I have told you my life story - what about you?"

Robert looked across at Cat, who nodded, then he spoke up.

"You said that you thought we weren't from around here? Can I ask you where here is?"

"The land of Hyrule" Malon said "This is Hyrule Field - there are other enclaves but the Hylians tend to live in the town we came through and various other townships around the land"

"Other enclaves?" Cat asked.

"The races tend to live apart - Hylians, Zoras, Gorons and the Kokiri. Also there is an encampment of Gerudo near the Haunted Wasteland but they are technically Hylian in origin"

"Oh" Robert paused "We are from a place called Covenston - in a land called England"

"Never heard of it"

"I didn't think so. Cat and I are on the run from a dark wizard - not the same on that was here I hope - and we were going to a white wizard for help. A magician was supposed to send us to a magic school but we must have got misdirected. We woke up in the..."

"Temple Of Time" Malon said.

"... and got attacked by a werewolf. After that we left and then you found us"

"So what is your plan?" Malon asked "Are you going to try to get home? Or stay here?"

"To tell you the truth we hadn't given it much thought" Cat said "It appears that Voldemort - or at least his followers - have managed to come after us. So either he is here in... Hyrule did you say?" Malon nodded "Or he knows about us being here"

"We have to get Cat to safety" Robert said "So either we find a way to keep her safe here, or we find a way back to Hogwarts"

"Do you know anyone who can help us?" Cat asked Malon. Before she could answer there was a knock at the door.

"Who's that?" Robert asked.

"I don't know" Malon said "Visitors tend to ring the bell in the field"

"Cat - get behind the table" Robert said. As she did there was another knock at the door. Robert looked at Malon, then picked up the sword and moved behind the door.

When she was sure he was ready Malon opened the door. As she realised who was stood there her eyes went wide and she gave a gasp of surprise.

Robert tightened his grip on the sword, then almost dropped it when Malon fell to one knee and bowed her head.

"My Lady"

_4) Setting Out_

"You are here looking for me?" Cat asked. She and Robert were sat on one side of the table while Link and Zelda sat on the other. Malon was sat in the corner watching the discussion with interest.

"Yes" Zelda said "My father asked me to find you, and to take you to safety"

"Why?"

"It's hard to explain" Zelda sighed "My father was visited by The Queen of the Great Fairies who said you have... you are important to Hyrule" She paused "We are supposed to help you find your destiny and protect you until you do"

"Wow" Cat said "Any idea what the destiny I am supposed to find is? And what this has to do with Robert?"

"I don't know in either case" Zelda replied, then looked at Link "Any ideas?"

"I don't know about Cat's destiny" Link said "But if Robert was able to draw and use The Master Sword I would say that he has a part to play as well. It's not just anyone who can wield it"

"Really?" Robert asked.

"It's a sword blessed by the power of the Gods Themselves" Link said in a serious tone "To wield it is to wield the power that created our world"

"You know something of this?" Cat asked.

"I used it to defeat Ganondorf - the evil wizard who tried to conquer Hyrule a while back"

"Evil wizard?" Cat turned to Malon "I hope it's the same one you told us about"

"Yes" Malon said "Link is The Hero Of Time I told you about" Both Cat and Robert turned to look at him, and he nodded.

"Wow" Cat said again, then looked at Zelda "So - what do you think we should do?"

"Maybe the sages?" Zelda asked Link.

"You think they can help us?" He asked.

"I don't see why not" Zelda said "The six sages have a link to the Gods - maybe they can help guide Cat on her way"

"It won't be easy" Link said "Aside from Ruto the sages have all gone in to seclusion - they haven't been seen since the tower fell"

"But you must have an idea where to find them?" Zelda asked "You found them in the first place. And Ruto might known something about them?"

"I can retrace my steps, go back to the temples. And we can ask Ruto what she might know" He looked at Cat and Robert who were looking questioningly at them "Ruto is my wife and the sage - the guardian of the water temple"

"There are five other sages" Zelda continued "They guard the spiritual homes of light, shadow, spirit, fire and the forest. They, and Ruto, maintain the balance of the elements in Hyrule. If anyone can help you Cat, it will be them"

"Now for the big question" Robert asked "When do we start?" He looked around the table "I am ready to go now, but I have no idea how long finding the sages could take. Would we be better starting tomorrow?"

"No" Link said "If you are ready I think we should set out now. We can make it back to Zora's Domain before nightfall - we can talk to Ruto, then after that we can look for the others"

"And - no offence Malon" Zelda added "The ranch is not the easiest place to defend"

"I know" Malon replied "But we've never been in a situation where it mattered before"

"So we leave in around half an hour" Zelda said, then she turned to Malon "I need a favour from you"

"I am at your disposal your majesty" The young woman replied.

"I need to borrow three horses" She said "I don't have any money at the moment, but assuming the world doesn't end I can repay you for them later"

"Okay" Malon said "But don't worry about the repayment. Your family has always been generous to us" She looked at Link "Epona is waiting for you Link - she has been since you defeated Ganondorf"

"Really?" Link asked eagerly.

"And there are two other horses that should suit" She looked at Robert and Cat "Do either of you have any experience in horse riding?"

"A little" Cat said, but Robert just shook his head.

"Then I do have two horses. They are both from the same sire as Epona and can take care of their riders if it's necessary" She stood up "I can go and prepare them" She left the room. Link watched her go, then looked back at the group.

"Okay. I suggest - if possible - we keep Cat in the middle of the group. She is the one everyone is after, so we should protect her"

"Agreed" Zelda said, and Robert nodded. Cat sighed, then nodded as well "Okay" Zelda continued "When we go Cat will be in the middle - we head towards Zora's Domain" She looked up as Malon came back in to the room.

"The horses are prepared - and if you can wait a few minutes I can pack a meal for you"

"That would be wonderful" Zelda said. She looked across at Link "Do you three want to go look at the horses?"

"Okay" Link, Cat and Robert stood up and left, leaving Malon alone with Zelda. They sat in silence for a moment, then Malon smiled.

"When did this get so hard?" She asked.

"I think it was when one of us became heir to the throne of Hyrule" Zelda replied.

"Do you miss it?"

"The freedom?" Zelda asked, and Malon nodded "A little. But a lot has changed since we played together as children" She looked out the window at Link and the others "He really has grown up, hasn't he?"

"I can't believe it" Malon said "Compared to how I met him it's amazing" Her gaze drifted to the others "What do you think of Robert?"

"He knows how to wield a sword" Zelda said "He also appears to care a lot about Cat"

"Yeah" Malon sighed slightly to herself, but Zelda looked up at her suddenly.

"Malon?"

"Sorry. It's just... he is... well..." As Malon continued to stumble over her words Zelda couldn't help but smile.

"I get it" She smiled again "I will try to ensure he stays in one piece"

"That's nice of you" Malon replied with a laugh "Here are your packs" She passed the bundles to the princess. As she did Robert came in.

"Link says we are ready to go if you are Princess?" He said.

"I will be out in a moment" Zelda replied "And call me Zelda. Princess sounds way too formal"

"Okay" He smiled across at Malon "Cat asked me to extend her thanks to you for all your help and I wanted to thank you too"

"It's no problem" She said, blushing slightly. She saw Zelda smile at her and blushed even harder. Robert smiled again then turned and left.

"Very subtle" Zelda said with a laugh.

"I will help you carry your things out if you like" Malon said, picking up the bundles from the table. She and Zelda left to find the other three already on horse back, holding Zelda's horse. The princess turned and took the bundles off Malon and loaded them up on the horses.

"Thank you Malon - you have been a great help"

"It's a pleasure to serve my lady" Malon said with a quick curtsy. She watched as Zelda mounted her horse and the four of them rode off. Then she turned and went back in to the house.


	4. The Quest

**The Quest**

_1) Water, Light and Shadow_

The sun was going down as the four riders arrived at the start of the path to Link's home.

"Is there anywhere to leave them?" Zelda asked "I am happy to leave Silvina here but the others?"

"If we walk up to the gateway we can tie them up there. It's locked at night so they should be pretty well protected"

"Okay" Zelda said. They all dismounted then followed Link as he led Epona up the path towards the waterfall. They tied their horses and, as Link closed the gate behind them, Robert and Cat looked around.

"What is this place?" Cat asked. Zelda explained the defensive nature of most of the enclaves, then when Link rejoined them they set off up the path.

xoxox

Ruto had been sleeping when a voice woke her. She looked around then smiled as she realised where she was.

"Impa. Rauru" She looked at the others in the chamber, then frowned "Why am I here?"

"We felt it necessary" Raura said, then noticed Impa glaring at him "Okay - I felt it necessary. You were visited by the Princess earlier today"

"She and my husband left earlier to search for the person Kelestra spoke of"

"That is why we have summoned you" Impa said "We don't know why the girl is special, but we know if she is killed - or if the forces of evil find her before she finds her destiny then Hyrule - and all of the people of all the races - will suffer for it"

"So what can we do? What is her destiny?" Ruto looked back and forth between the two sages.

"We don't know" Rauro admitted "The gods are not willing to tell us and Kelestra says she has to find out for herself" Impa rolled her eyes at this causing Ruto to smile.

"So what can we do?"

"When your husband and the Princess return with the girl you need to talk to her and find out what she knows"

"Is there a way to bring her here?" Ruto asked "To talk to you and the others?"

"We thought about that but only those with the blessings of the gods may pass through the barriers. Otherwise we would have been at risk in the past"

"My husband..."

"Link is no longer permitted. His trial is passed and he can live his life"

"Oh" Ruto paused for a moment "Can you come to her?" Rauru and Impa looked at each other then Impa shook her head.

"We can not risk leaving the temples unguarded. But if she can be brought to us we might be able to help"

"Okay" Ruto smiled "There is one more thing - how do I get back?" She snapped awake to see Link stood at the door to their bedchamber "She is here, isn't she?"

xoxox

"That's what I was told" Ruto said "Rauru and Impa don't know why everyone so interested in you but now that I have met you in person I can't deny there is a power inside you. I can see why the wizard who was chasing you wants you"

"What can you suggest?" Cat asked "I don't want to sound ungrateful but I have been on the run from Voldemort for eight months and now he has chased me to another world. Can you help me?"

"I can tell you where to find most of the other sages, and if you like I can try to see in to your mind" She saw Robert and Zelda both raise their eyebrows in surprise "It's not something I do often, but as a sage I have some powers I can call on if necessary" She looked back at Cat "It can be uncomfortable and some have complained of headaches and a few nightmares. I won't do it unless you are sure"

Cat looked at the others. Link smiled and nodded, as did Zelda. Robert looked a little skeptical and raised his eyebrows.

"Can I think about it?" She asked "I assume we are not setting out tonight to look for the other sages?"

"It would not be the best idea" Link said "If I was going to kill you I would do it at night" He saw Ruto smirk at him "Not quite what I meant but you get the idea"

"Then can I sleep on it and tell you in the morning?"

"Certainly" Ruto looked out of a window "And on that topic I think we should be getting some sleep" She stood up and left the room for a moment, then came back "There are rooms for each of you set up" She glanced at Cat and Robert "Unless..."

"No - two rooms" Robert said with a blush "But can I ask..." He paused "I don't want to seem rude but..."

"What is it Robert?" Link asked.

"Are there enough guards? Will Cat be safe tonight?" He saw Cat smile at him, but Ruto and Link looked slightly shocked "I am not implying she won't be, but... well I would like to be sure" He looked at Cat "From what you said the Temple Of Time is one of the most sacred places in Hyrule - if her life can be threatened there then you can see why I am concerned about her safety elsewhere"

"There will be two sentries at the front tunnel and another two at the passage from Lake Hylia" Ruto said "And four will be posted in the corridor to your rooms" She looked across at Link "Have I missed anything?"

"The passageway out to the top of the waterfall" He said with a smile.

"Really?" Ruto asked.

"I know - it's not really accessible from the outside world. Climbing the waterfall is impossible and the lake is bounded by impassible cliffs"

"That's why we have never guarded it before" Ruto added "But if we are dealing with a Dark Wizard then I suppose anything is possible. Four guards at the passage to the waterfall" She looked at Robert "Is that going to be enough?"

"Yes - thank you" He smiled "Cat?"

"I am amazed you are going to all this trouble for me, but thank you"

"Then we will call it a night" Ruto stood up "My attendants can show you to your rooms"

xoxox

"So - what do you think?" Robert asked. He and Cat were sat on her bed. After they had been shown to their quarters they had discovered that they were joined by a door. After knocking Robert had come through to see how she was doing.

"It seems safe enough and the guards are all assigned as Ruto said" She paused "But..."

"But you don't think they are fully prepared?" He asked, and she nodded "They have fought a Dark Wizard already - this Ganondorf they mentioned"

"But from what I can gather they don't know about werewolfs. Or were-creatures of any kind. They don't appear to have them"

"And you don't think they can deal with them?" He asked, and she shook her head "So what do you suggest? Do we tell them?"

"I don't know" She sighed "I am sorry to be causing all this - you have been dragged into this - into another dimension just because of me"

"Oh shush" He reached over and took her hand "I said I would protect you and get you to... well to wherever you are going" He smiled "Did you decide about Ruto and your mind?"

"I think I will ask her" Cat said "If she can help me then we can get you home as soon as possible" She saw he was about to protest and held her hand up "It's not just for you. I want to get this sorted out as soon as possible"

"Well - sleep on it. You decide tomorrow" He looked out of the window "You should... we should get some sleep" He stood up then turned round "Is there anything I can do before I go?"

"Could you..." She looked up and then paused "Never mind"

"Cat?" When she didn't reply he sat down beside her "Tell me"

"Can you stay?" She looked up at him "Can you stay here tonight?"

"You don't want to be alone?" He asked, and she nodded "Okay then" She watched as he dragged a chair over to the corner of the room. He then left the room, then came back a moment later with The Master Sword "I will stay here until daybreak"

"Thank you" She said, then she lay down. Robert watched her for a few moments, the he sat down and laid the Sword across his lap.

_2) The Spirit Within_

The next morning Cat and Robert went into Ruto's chamber. Ruto looked up and smiled at Cat, then glanced at Robert.

"Generally this is done in private" She said in a friendly tone.

"Robert stays" Cat said "I have trusted him with my life - he should know everything I know" Ruto looked between them for a moment, then nodded.

"Cat - sit down. Robert - if you stay you must be quiet" Robert nodded his agreement "So Cat - you are sure you want to do this?"

"Yes"

"Okay. Close your eyes and relax..."

xoxox

An hour later Robert and Cat were alone in the chamber when Link and Zelda came in.

"Did it all go alright?" Zelda asked.

"I don't really know" Robert said. He looked across at Cat who hadn't said a word since Ruto had left.

"We talked to Princess Ruto about the other sages. She suggested we go to the desert first, then maybe the forest and Goron City. And if we are going to get to the desert we need to set off soon"

"Okay" Cat said, startling the others "We should get going as soon as possible"

"Cat?" Robert looked at her "Are you okay?"

"I don't know - but we should leave as soon as possible" She stood up "If we stay here any longer we will be in great danger" She looked at Link and Zelda "Are we ready to go now?"

xoxox

Once they were on the field riding towards the pathway to the desert Robert rode up to Cat's side.

"Are you sure you are alright?"

"Why do people keep asking me that?" She snapped, then smiled at herself "I guess that answers my own question" She rode on in silence for a moment "I just saw some things I wasn't expecting - I don't know what they mean or how to deal with them" She looked up and saw the concerned look on his face "Trust me Robert - I will tell you if there is anything you need to know"

"Okay" He smiled "So - do you know where we are going?"

"To a place called Gerudo Valley. Zelda told me that it's the homeland of... not surprisingly... the Gerudo. It's also the home of a woman named Nabooru - Link says she is the Sage of Spirit"

"Oh" Robert paused "And she lives in the valley?"

"Apparently - unless she is away at the temple"

"The temple?"

"The Spirit Temple" Link said coming up beside them "Where were you when they were discussing this?"

"Asleep" Cat said with a smile "He was up late guarding me"

"Oh" Link paused "Anyway - The Spirit Temple is the - if you will pardon the pun - spiritual home of Hyrule's Gods. The legends about the creation of Hyrule vary greatly but they all agree that The Temple is where the three goddesses - Nayru, Din and Farore - came down from the heavens and created the world around us. The earliest inhabitants of the desert built the Colossus as a shrine"

"And that's where we are going?" Robert asked "Across the desert?" Link and Cat looked at him "I was just wondering how we are going to get there"

"Leave that to us" Zelda said from behind them. Robert turned to see her smiling "We have ways" she added mysteriously.

xoxox

Half an hour later Link led the four of them in to the valley. Cat and Robert were looking all around, but Link and Zelda were staring up at the top of the cliffs. As they continued along the path Zelda became more and more nervous, then she saw movement.

"Everyone stop now. Don't move" They all stopped then Link raised his arms over his head and crossed them.

"We wish to see your leader - the exalted Nabooru" He shouted. Robert and Cat looked up and saw a dozen guards streaming down from the cliffs. Moments later they were surrounded. One of the guards walked forwards and then stopped.

"Who comes here to see our beloved Leader?" The guard looked at Link, then looked a little more closely "Link?"

"Alaru?" Link smiled "You have been promoted?"

"Yes my friend. Nabooru has put me in charge of her elite guard"

"Congratulations" He turned and introduced the others "This is Robert and Cat - they are here to see Nabooru. And this is..."

"Daphne" Zelda said, causing Link to stare at her "I am one of Link's guards and said I would come with him to see... to protect him on the trip"

"You don't think we can escort him?" Alaru said with a smile.

"You are only in this valley" Zelda replied "There is a lot of world across the river"

"Okay" Link said "I don't want to get sidetracked. We are here because we need to see Nabooru. It is very important"

"Why?" Alaru asked.

"We can only discuss that with her" Zelda said "It's confidential"

"Very well" Alaru said "I will take you to her"

"Where is she now?" Link asked.

"She is out at the Temple" Alaru said "There was something she said she had to do"

"Did she saw what it was?" Zelda asked curiously.

"It's confidential" Alaru replied with a smirk.

"Can we see her?" Robert asked. He saw Link and Zelda look at him "I'm sorry but we are in a hurry and if this Nabooru can help Cat find her future I would say we need to see her as soon as we can"

Alaru stared at Robert for a moment, then she smiled.

"You are brave, aren't you?"

"Brave or stupid. Either way I want you to help me and help Cat. So are you going to help me or..." Robert lifted his sword slightly.

Alaru stared at him, then she nodded.

"If you would like to come with me I will take you to the chiefs room. From there we will go to the temple" She looked across at Robert, then back at Link "Your friend is pretty passionate. But you know how Nabooru deals with threats"

"Don't worry - once he meets her he will be fine"

"Good" Alaru said with a smile. She turned to Robert "We appreciate courage and bravery in our tribe, but if you value your life you will not raise your sword to our exalted leader"

"If she is who I am told she is it won't be necessary. And if she isn't then it won't matter"

xoxox

Five minutes later Alaru lead them in to a large room in the center of the fortress. A huge chair sat in the center of a raised dais. It was clear what it was meant to signify. Robert and Cat looked at Link questioningly.

"Traditionally the king of the Gerudo occupies the throne. However given the somewhat dubious nature of the last king the throne is going to be empty for the foreseeable future"

"The last king?" Cat asked.

"Ganondorf" Alaru said without turning round. She opened a door at the back and went in. Cat stopped and turned and stared at Link.

"We are asking for help from Ganondorf's people?" She said in disbelief "Ganondorf?"

"It's not what it looks like" Zelda replied "And if you will keep your voice down I will explain"

"Come in" Alaru said. The four of them went into the room she was in, and saw her stood next to what appeared to be a white pillar of light. They looked at it, then at Alaru.

"So... huh?" Robert asked.

"All of you know Nabooru is the Sage of Spirit" The four of them nodded and Alaru continued "Although the sage's first duty is to Hyrule she has had some influence to... facilitate the ease of movement between us and the temple"

"Ruto did a similar thing" Link said, smiling softly.

"This is a conduit that leads to and from the temple"

"Wow that would have been useful" Link laughed "Has anyone but me had to cross the haunted wasteland recently?"

"Not in a year or so" Alaru smirked "The Phantom is thinking of moving on"

"Fair enough" Link said "After the merry dance he lead me on I won't miss him all that much"

"Anyway - if you step in to the light and it will take you to the temple. There you will find Nabooru..."

"Can we go together?" Robert asked.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to leave Cat alone"

"You don't trust me?" Alaru asked.

"It's not that I don't trust you" He replied "I just don't like the idea of sending her off to a place on her own"

"Then I will go first" Link said "I will wait for her, then you and Zelda can come through after her. She won't be alone"

"Okay" Robert smiled sheepishly at Alaru "Again - sorry if I am making a fuss but..."

"Don't worry about it" She replied "We understand the need to protect our own. So - Link?"

Link stepped forward in to the pillar of light, then he vanished. Cat looked at Zelda who nodded. Then the young girl stepped forward in to the pillar of light and she vanished as well. A moment later Zelda followed her, then Robert looked at Alaru, then, taking a deep breath he followed the other three in to the light.

_3) The Colossus_

A moment later he stepped down in to a big room. He looked around then gasped - there was a huge snake like statue in the middle of the room.

"Robert" Cat shouted "Over here" He looked around and saw Cat, Zelda and Link talking to a woman with red hair. He walked over and joined them.

"Robert - this is Nabooru" Zelda said "Leader of The Gerudo Tribe and Spirit Of Sage. Nabooru - this is Robert"

"Hello" Nabooru said "Cat tells me you are her guardian"

"Of sorts" Robert said "Alaru tells me you are one of Ganondorf's servants" Zelda and Link gasped, but Nabooru merely smiled back at him.

"So you heard?" She asked "By tradition we are ruled by the only male in the tribe. But when it became obvious that her was not a good man most of us rebelled and fought against him" She paused "About ten years ago I was ambushed by two of his more powerful minions - they brainwashed me and made me their slave. I tried to kill Link, but he fought me and won, then vanquished the two minions" She smiled across at Link "I owe you my life still - whatever I can do to help is yours"

"We believe that this girl" He looked at Cat "Is very important to the future of Hyrule. We were asked to find her, protect her and help her find her destiny. She and The King suggested that the sages would be able to help us"

"Your wife?"

"She suggested we come here" Link said, but Cat broke in.

"She showed me my dreams" She looked at the others then continued "When she read me this morning she showed me all of my dreams. The ones I could not remember - the ones I did not want to remember. She opened up my mind and showed me everything" She paused for a moment "I saw a triangle of gold, then a bright white light. Then a dark shadow that engulfed the light. Finally I saw two women coming towards me. They said if I would join them that we could rule together - that Hyrule would be safe at last" She looked around "Does anyone have any idea what it means?"

"Did you recognise the women?" Link asked.

"No, but they didn't scare me" She shrugged sheepishly "I know I am young but I do have a good sense of judgment about people. The women were not bad"

"What do you think?" Zelda asked Nabooru. Nabooru paused, then looked at Cat.

"You don't remember your birth?" She asked Cat "Not the event, but the details"

"No. I was adopted when I was about a year old. My parents never told me about my... other family"

"And you never wanted to find out?"

"No. I never really cared enough. Why?" Cat asked after a pause.

"I have an idea about your dreams, maybe what Ruto saw. But I wouldn't like to speculate" Nabooru turned to Link "Have you been home lately?"

"Home? Oh - the Forest? No" Link shook his head "I left just after Zelda sent me back, and until the end of the war I could hardly go wandering around Hyrule. Since then..." He smiled to himself "Family obligations"

"I heard" Nabooru said "Rauru and Darunia were bouncing around like school kids when they found out"

"Everyone knows?" Link asked in surprise.

"The six of us do" Nabooru replied. This is the first sage's child in recorded history - things could change a lot when it..."

"He" Link corrected.

"He is born" Nabooru continued "But we are getting off track. Although you might not believe it, the youngest of us is the most powerful. She can see into the past and the future. I can give you some help and guidance, but if you want an answer then you should go to..."

"Saria?" Link asked in surprise "I have to talk to Saria?"

"I guess you are going home" Zelda said with a smile. Link sighed, then put his head in his hands. Zelda smirked as Robert and Cat stared at them with blank looks.

"So... home?" Cat asked. Zelda looked across at Link who has still holding his head.

"Link comes from Kokiri Forest - he was adopted by..." Zelda paused "... the guardian of the Forest Children"

"The Great Deku Tree" Cat thought, then wondered where the thought had come from.

"He grew up there and his best friend was a young Kokiri called Saria"

"She always teased me as a kid" Link said "And I think that her elevation to sage-hood probably won't have cured her of that tendency" He sighed again "On the other hand I am not surprised she is the most powerful. She had something even when I was a child" He turned to Nabooru "Any chance you could take us to her quickly?"

"There is one way" She replied "And if what I think is true is true, then we need to go as quickly as possible" She glanced over at a table and four blindfolds appeared "I have to ask you all to put one of these on. Where we are going... I don't want to sound all mysterious and sage like but no one is allowed to see where we are going" She handed them each a blindfold and waited for them to put them on "Are you all ready?" They nodded then Nabooru waved her hands.

Robert felt a warm feeling go through him, then a quick shiver, then he heard what sounded like a girl laughing.

"They said you would never come back. Looks like I win"

_4) Times Past_

Saria led the group in to the Forest and towards a tree in the middle. As they got closer Link smiled.

"You are taking me home?"

"Seems like the best place" The young girl replied "No one else knows where you went, or that you became an adult and a father" She smiled "Congratulations by the way"

"Thank you" They arrived at the tree, and Robert saw there was a ladder up to the house at the top.

"You lived here?" He asked Link.

"It's the way Kokiri live - we take advantage of the Forest and live in it" Link replied "Or at least I used to before I left" He turned to Saria "Why is it still vacant?"

"I refused to let anyone take it after you left back in the past. I knew you would be back. And after I became the Forest Sage the rest of the Children tend to trust my judgment" Saria smiled "We should get inside"

Link climbed up, followed by Zelda. When Cat started to climb Robert drew his sword, which caused Saria to look questioningly at him.

"She is perfectly safe here" Saira said calmly "You have no need of weapons"

"So no evil has ever come here?" He held her gaze, then she shook her head.

"Ganandorf attacked us twice and both times the Forest fell victim to him. But Ganondorf is gone"

"A Dark Wizard is trying to kill Cat. Until we - until I can make sure she is safe then I am going to do what I must to protect her, even if it means my life" He looked at Saria, who simply nodded. Then he put his sword back in its sheath and climbed up to the top. A moment later Saria joined them and they both entered Link's hut.

"So - Cat. Why do you think you are here?"

"The Keeper sent us here when he should have sent me to a place we would have been safe. As for the rest of it I couldn't tell you. Do you know the Great Deku Tree?" Everyone but Saria gasped in surprise.

"Where did you hear that?" The sage asked curiously.

"Nabooru mentioned a guardian of The Forest and I... I just thought of the name. Was I right?"

"Until I became a sage the Great Deku Tree was my guardian and mentor. He protects the Children and The Forest. When he suffers, the Forest suffers, but while he is fit and well the Forest and those who dwell within are safe"

"What made you think it?" Zelda asked, but before Cat could answer Saria broke in.

"I think I can tell you, but I need to make sure of something first. Cat - do you remember your first memory?"

"My fifth birthday party" Cat said at once.

"What happened?"

"It was all fine, but after everyone left I accidentally made myself invisible... for two days"

"And you don't remember anything before that?"

"No..." She paused "Why do you ask?"

"You were adopted?" Saria asked, and when Cat nodded she continued "You don't remember anything about your real family - your birth family?"

"No - I don't" Cat asked.

"Are you sure?" Saria asked again in a soothing voice, then suddenly she stiffened and her eyes widened. At the same time Cat sat bolt upright and gasped "You..." Saria couldn't get the words out.

"What?" Robert asked.

"I think we should summon the others" Saria said urgently to Zelda.

"Why?"

"This is..." Saria stopped again and looked across at Cat, who was sat with her head in her hands "This is something that the seven of us should hear"

"Again I have to ask... why?" Zelda asked, and Robert nodded.

"It appears I have no natural parents" Cat said in a steady voice. Robert stared at her in asking, but she shrugged "I don't get it either"

xoxox

An hour later Robert and Cat were summoned back to Link's hut. When the meeting had broken up, he and Cat had gone out for a walk. Saria had asked them not to leave the Forest, but hag suggested going up to the Temple. She had given them directions and the two of them had walked there in ten minutes, then sat talking for a long while. Zelda and Link had come to get them and told them it was time to return. The four of them walked back in silence to the hut.

They climbed the ladder - Robert drew his sword once more until Cat was safely inside - then stopped in shock.

"Robert, Cat - meet the Seven Sages of Hyrule" Link said. He pointed to the assembled group and introduced Nabooru, Ruto, Rauru, Darunia, Impa, Saria and Zelda.

"You are a sage?" Cat asked Zelda.

"Yes" The Princess replied "My lineage is hidden from the rest of the world to protect me from evil"

"Why only you?" Robert asked "Why aren't the others... secret sages?"

"We all have our powers" Rauru said "We are able to protect ourselves. However Zelda - the Sage Of Magic - only has her powers when she unites with us"

"That seems a bit unfair" Cat said, causing Zelda to giggle.

"From one point of view" She replied "But I am destined to be the Queen and Ruler of Hyrule. I could not possibly govern justly if I could use my powers at will" She smiled again "The seven of us rarely all meet at once, so when I receive my powers it is because I need them"

"Like now" Link said seriously.

"Like now" Rauru stepped forward and took Cat's hand "We have a lot to discuss young lady. About your past and your future... and the future of Hyrule"

"Really?" Cat asked.

"You think we all came here for your birthday?" Impa asked with a smirk.

"I have no natural parents" Cat said "And I don't remember being born. I take it that's part of my past?"

"Yes" Rauru nodded "Why do you think you can't remember?"

"Childhood trauma? Amnesia?" Cat said "There could be a lot of reasons"

"How about the obvious answer?" Nabooru asked.

"What? That she was never born?" Robert asked with a laugh. Then he realised no one else was laughing "How could she not be born?"

"I don't know" Saria said "But she wasn't born in the way we know. And the other thing you should know, Robert, is that Cat is from Hyrule"

Robert turned and looked at Cat, who nodded mutely.

"There is one other place we can go, but it's... hard to find" Zelda said.

"To Kelestra?" Cat asked.

"You know of The Queen?" Ruto asked in surprise.

"No" replied Cat hesitantly "I just... know who you meant" She saw the others glance at each other "What?"

"There is a legend... the eighth sage" Rauru said "The sages work in twos - light, shadow, fire, water. There is a story that there was an eighth sage when the world was formed. But that she was threatened by evil and forced in to exile"

"What else does the legend say?" Robert asked, glancing at Cat.

"That she would return. She would not know her destiny, but know things of her past life. And with her would come an evil that would threaten the world"

There was a moment of silence, then a laugh came from the door.

"I thought it would take me a long time to find you" A small boy stood at the door "But here you are"

"Mido?" Link and Saria said together.

"Oh no - not Mido" The boy they were staring at smiled, then waved his hands. As the ten of them watched he grew and transformed in to a tall man with a shock of bright red hair.

"Ganondorf" Link said, at the same time as Cat whispered "Voledmort"

"I go by many names" The man said, then held out his hand "Now give me the girl and you can all go free"

"NEVER!" Robert cried, drawing his sword.

"In that case - DIE!" The man shouted, and moments later lightening flew from his hands towards the assembled group...


	5. The End

**The End**

_1) Making Plans_

Before anyone realised Zelda and Rauru jumped infront of the group and held their hands out. The lightening shooting from Ganondorfs' hands bounced off the field they created and slammed in to the walls.

"Robert - get her out of here! Now!" Ruto said, as she added her power to the field.

"How?"

"There is a trap door behind the bed - it can lead you to the Temple" Link replied "Wait for us there"

Robert pulled the bed back and saw the trap door. He pulled it up and watched as Cat climbed down. He followed her and, just before he pulled the trap door down over him, he looked out. The hut appeared to be on fire as the Seven Sages and Link fought off the Dark Wizard.

xoxox

A few minutes later the two of them arrived at the temple.

"He's here?" Cat asked "How can he be here?"

"They called him Ganondorf - the wizard Malon was talking about. Could it be the same person?"

"I don't know" Cat sighed "She said he was imprisoned..." She stopped, then sighed again "How do you think they are doing?"

"I don't know" Robert said "Maybe he will give up and leave them alone now that..."

"Now that I have run away with my tail between my legs" Cat said bitterly. Robert looked at her in surprise.

"Cat?"

"First I drag you in to this. You end up in another dimension and nearly get killed. And now the Seven Sages and the Hero Of Time are fighting a Dark Wizard on my behalf and I am hiding in a... where are we?" They looked around at their surroundings. It was a huge circular room with a roped, raised dais in the center. The walls were covered in pictures of what appeared to be Forest paths.

"This is the Temple Chamber" A voice said from behind them. They turned and saw a Kokiri child tied up.

"Mido?" Cat asked, and the child nodded. She went over to where he was laid and began to untie him "What happened?"

"I came here for my usual prayer to the gods when a man came in behind me. Before I knew it I was tied up and I watched as he transformed into..." Mido paused "It was Ganondorf, wasn't it?"

"Yes" Robert said "He came to Link's house in the Forest and attacked us"

"Us?" Mido asked.

"It's a long story. Saria and the other sages believe I might be the legendary eighth sage and thats why Vold... Ganondorf wants to kill me" She sighed "He attacked all of us and Link..."

"Link? Link was there?"

"You know him?"

"He left the Forest as a child" Mido said "I thought he was dead"

"He is married to Ruto, the princess of the Zora. And he came back to help Cat"

"Oh" Mido said "Do you think Saria needs my help?"

"Probably not" Cat replied in a kind voice "She and the others will be along shortly" As she finished speaking there was a tinkling sound behind her. She and Robert turned to see Saria, Darunia, Impa and Zelda stepping out of a beam of light.

"You are both okay?" Zelda asked at once.

"We are fine" Robert said "What happened? Where are the others?"

"Link has taken Ruto back to Zora's Domain. And Nabooru and Rauru have gone back to The Chamber to prepare the way..." She trailed off.

"Prepare the way?"

"Mido? Are you alright?" Saria asked.

"Yes Saria. I am sorry for causing all this trouble"

"If you had really caused it then you would have a cause to be sorry - this is way beyond you my friend"

"Do you want me to stay?"

"It's up to you, but I think you are needed back in the Forest"

"Oh. Okay" He walked out of the Chamber, then Zelda and Impa turned to Cat and Robert.

"The temple is not safe any more - Ganondorf has returned and nowhere is really safe" Impa said "He also knows about Zelda. We have to get you both to safety and really there is only one place I can think of"

"We are all agreed - you have to come to the Chamber Of Sages - it's the only place outside the Sacred Realm that is safe"

"Okay" Cat said.

"There is one thing" Darunia said "The Chamber is not really part of the world. It can be a bit confusing to the senses"

"Okay" Robert said.

"Is that why we were given the blindfolds?" Cat asked. Robert turned and stared at her "When we came to the Forest so quickly we must have come via The Chamber" She turned and looked at Impa who was staring at her in shock "I am right, aren't I?"

"I can see why Saria summoned us now" Impa said "You have a gift for clarity and foresight for sure" She turned to the others "We should go" Behind her a beam of light appeared, and Impa continued "Come this way" She stepped in to the beam and vanished.

_2) The Chamber Of Sages_

For the first ten minutes Robert kept his eyes shut. When he had first appeared in the Chamber the sheer scale of it had invaded his mind. There was a circular platform in the centre, but the Chamber itself appeared to have no top and no bottom - and the walls seemed to be alive - the patterns were always changing. His mind screamed as his senses were overloaded and he shut his eyes in defence.

"Robert" He heard Cat's voice from behind him "Are you alright?"

"No so much" He said softly.

"Give me your hand" He held his hand out behind him, then he felt her hand slide gently in to his "Now - open your eyes" He slowly opened his eyes and then relaxed as he realised The Chamber had settled down. He turned and smiled at Cat.

"How did you do that?"

"This room - this place. I know it. I remember it from my life" She looked around in wonder and awe "I don't know how, or why, but I feel like I belong here. That I have always been here"

"Oh. Okay" Robert smiled "Any idea what we are supposed to do now?"

"I don't know" Cat said "The others have been in deep discussion since we arrived" She pointed to the four that had come with them. They were talking quietly at the other side of the dais. Every so often they glanced across at Cat, then resumed talking.

"I am guessing they are talking about you" Robert said.

"You think?" Cat smirked back.

"Do you think you are the eighth Sage?" He asked her.

"I don't know" Cat asked "I don't want to seem conceited but... well sometimes I get the feeling that they are..."

"Are what?"

"Beneath me" She looked at him, then smiled as he raised his eyebrows "I know - I sound so very full of myself"

"Just because you believe the seven most powerful beings we have ever met to be beneath you? Perish the thought!"

"I know. But I have a feeling inside that I have... looked down on them. Guided them in some way"

"But you can't remember how?" He asked "Or when?"

"That's the other thing - it was in Hyrule. And it was before my life in... before my other life. I think I am a lot, lot older than I look" She looked over at the group in the corner, then turned as a pillar of light appeared. Then Nabooru, Link and Rauru stepped out.

"You are safe" Nabooru said with a smile "Thank the gods"

"Where have you been?" Robert asked.

"We had to take Ruto back to Zora's Domain, then we went on to the Chamber of Time"

"To prepare the way?" Cat asked.

"Yes. We have to go there next" Link said "It is the only way to enter the Sacred Realm"

"The..." Robert asked questioningly "The what?"

"It's the realm beyond this one" Zelda said, coming over "Where those who go before wait for us, and where the gods who created this world look down on us and guide us to our destinies. We think that if Cat is the eighth sage then she will find out there"

"You think?" Robert asked "If?"

"Nothing is certain" Rauru said "All we know is that Ganondorf wants Cat dead or alive and we have to stop him - put him back in the void where he belongs"

"So when do we go?" Cat asked.

"Now... but we can't go directly. Ganondorf is going to be watching the temple. We need a diversion" Rauru continued.

"We will arrange an attack" Impa said "If we can drive him out then you four can slip in unnoticed"

"Who is going to attack?" Cat asked.

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I am tired of people fighting for me. If they attack, they will most likely be killed"

"It's possible" Saria said "But I think that he will not risk revealing himself so openly"

"It's a big gamble" Robert said "And one I don't think we should take"

"You have a better idea?"

"Actually - I do" They all looked at him as he smiled mysteriously.

xoxox

"Robert?" Malon looked surprised when she opened the door to the Ranch House and saw him and Cat stood there.

"Hey Malon. How are you?"

"Okay. How are you?"

"I've been better. Can we come in?"

"Okay" She held the door open and watched as Cat and Robert entered. They waited for her to close the door, then sat down "So - how can I help you?"

"We need a favour"

"What kind?"

"We need you to help us sneak in to the Temple of Time" Cat said.

"Is that all?" Malon asked with a laugh, but her smiled faded as Cat and Robert didn't return it "That's not all, is it"

"No" Cat said seriously "There is a lot more to this, and none of it is good"

"Zelda took us to meet the six sages" Robert said "They believe that Cat is the legendary eighth sage"

"Eighth?" Malon asked.

"It's a long story" Cat replied.

"While we were meeting with them we were attacked. By Voldemort" Robert continued.

"Oh my!" Malon gasped.

"Also known - in Hyrule - as Ganondorf" Cat finished as Malons' eyes went wide "We need to sneak in to the temple past Ganondorf and maybe some of his men"

"Do you still want to do this?" Robert asked "I know how dangerous he is and I can not make you to this - you have to want to"

"I will help" Malon said seriously "If He is back then no one is safe - especially not those he wants" Robert looked at Cat, who nodded.

"Okay. The good news is that we will have some protection if we should need it. They can't support us openly unless it is absolutely necessary but Impa, Darunia and Nabooru will be there if we need them"

"That's nice" Malon said "Who are they?"

"The sages of Fire, Shadow and Spirit" Cat said.

"Oh" Was all Malon could think to reply.

"I know this is all a bit of a shock, but you are the only person we can turn to"

"Why me?" She turned to Robert "Why did you think I could help you?"

"Zelda said that you and she played in the market as kids. That you know a way in to the temple that no one else does. She said you could get us in"

"Okay. I suppose you two should change. You can't walk around dressed like that and not attract attention"

"I guess we can't" Cat replied with a smile.

xoxox

Ten minutes later they were ready to go. Robert and Cat were dressed as farm hands, large flowing cloaks over their clothes. Cat's didn't really serve any function, except that it allowed Robert to wear his and also disguise the Master Sword hidden under it.

They rode out from the ranch and across to the village. When they arrived they dismounted and Malon lead them through the back alleys until they came out on a hill overlooking the temple.

"Down there is a small path. It leads to a back door into the temple. No one but the four of us know about it - you should be able to get in without being noticed"

"Thank you" Robert said "Now stay out of sight until we return" He took Cat's hand and together they went off down the path. Malon watched them go, then sat down behind a tree.

xoxox

As they entered the Chamber of Time Robert drew his sword and looked around. They were alone in the place they had first appeared in Hyrule.

"So... what now?" He asked, but then he realised Cat wasn't paying any attention. She was staring at an inscription above the door. It appeared to be a set of random squiggles to him, but she appeared to understand it "Cat?"

"I know" She turned and smiled at him "I know who I am!"

_3) Return To Grace_

"So who are you?" A voice asked behind them. They span round to see Ganondorf stood there, his arms folded "And why have you been running from me when we have so much work to do together?"

"I will never work with you Voldemort - not if my life depended on it" Cat said in a firm voice. Robert looked round at her in surprise - she had never sounded like that before.

"What about his life?" The man glanced at Robert "Would you work with me to save his life?"

Cat glanced across at Robert, then back.

"No. He knows you for who you are and doesn't want that burden"

"So you are saying I have no choice but to kill you both?"

"Looks like" Cat replied with a smile "But don't you want to know who I am?" She started wandering back and forth nonchalantly "Why you have been chasing me all this time? Why the great and powerful of Hyrule are protecting me with their lives?" She looked disdainfully at him "Or are you just going to kill me and go back to your prison in the void never knowing how close you came to true victory? Can you live like that?"

Ganondorf paused for a moment.

"Yes" He raised his hands and aimed them at Cat. A few bolts of lightening flew towards Cat, but she deflected them with a wave of her hand. Robert watched as Ganondorf fired some more bolts and Cat waved them away again "What...?"

"You really don't know, do you?" She said.

"I don't really care" He replied, drawing a sword "You might be protected but what about him?" Ganondorf turned to Robert and charged at him. Robert drew his sword and parried the first attack, then swung back.

Cat watched as they fought back and forth around the chamber, all the while reciting an incantation in her head to limit Ganondorf's power as he fought Robert.

When she had seen the inscription on the door of the Temple the letters had leaped out at her and at once she had known what it meant and who she was. And armed with that knowledge all her fear had vanished. Ganondorf couldn't touch her now, and in a moment the sages would be arriving to capture him again.

Her main concern was for Robert, which was why she was reciting the protection spell over and over in her head. She watched the fight continue, then saw Impa, Darunia, Nabooru and Saria come in to the chamber. They looked at her, then at the battle. Cat closed her eyes and tried to communicate with them.

"Impa?" She thought, then blinked as a voice came back in her mind.

"Cat?"

"I need you to distract Ganondorf, but do not kill him. I have to get Robert away from here"

"Okay"

"Don't kill him - it's very important"

"Okay" She saw Impa smile at her, then the four sages closed their eyes. A moment later Ruto and Rauru appeared and in another moment Ganondorf was surrounded by a field of light. Both he and Robert looked around in shock, then Robert smiled whilst Ganondorf started cursing the sages.

"Robert - can you come with me?" Cat asked "There is something we should discuss" She walked out of the chamber in to the atrium and, after casting a glance at Ganondorf and the prison he was held in, Robert followed.

"Cat?" He asked "What is going on?"

"It's complicated" She replied with a smile "What I wanted to know was - do you want to go home?"

"Home?" He looked at her, then turned as Malon, Zelda and Link came in.

"Excuse me" Zelda said "They will need me" She went past them and into the chamber. Link and Malon watched her go then looked at Cat and Robert.

"So why are you two out here..." Link asked.

"I found out who I am" Cat said "The Seven Sages can keep him trapped for the moment. I needed to talk to Robert in private"

"Do you want us to go?" Malon asked.

"No - it's okay" She turned back to Robert "So - do you?"

"Go home?" He asked. Cat nodded "I don't know. Life there wasn't that much fun and I don't think anyone will miss me at work" He looked across at Malon and Link "Could you use an extra ranch hand?"

"I suppose" Malon said with a smile.

"Then I will stay" He turned back to Cat "Why do you ask? Can you send me home?"

"I think I can" She replied "But now I have to take care of our friend in there"

They went back through the Door of Time and in to the chamber. The Seven Sages had surrounded Ganondorf and were holding him down in a glowing ball of light.

"Ganondorf" Cat said, her voice calm but surprisingly loud "Are you willing to turn away from evil and swear your loyalty to the king, the Sages and the Gods?"

"They can't hold me forever - then I will show you what you can do with your king, your sages and your gods"

Cat sighed.

"I figured I would ask" She turned and looked at the inscription above the door.

"Gods above come down to me, set the life within me free... oh bugger this. Din, Farore - come down here my sisters"

Everyone stopped and stared at her as she looked upwards. Then they looked around as the walls of the temple started to shake. The vibrations increased and suddenly the temple was filled with bright red and green light.

"Oh stop showing off and incarnate already" Cat yelled, then added "Damn show-offs the pair of them. Always have been"

A moment later two women appeared, one dressed in a red tunic and the other in a green one.

"Where have you been?" The first asked "We thought you were dead"

"I am sorry" Cat replied "I got caught up in the battle and... got put in to another world" She looked across at Robert "I am back and, if it is alright with you I would like to rejoin you"

"Very well" The two women closed their eyes and held out their hands. Cat held out her hands as well, and a moment later a beam of light came out of her left palm. The woman in red followed suit, then a moment later the woman in green completed the triangle. As the light continued to shine Cat was engulfed in a glowing sphere.

The others watched for what felt like an eternity, then the light faded. Cat stood there, but her farm hand's cloak had been replaced with a deep blue tunic.

The two women opened their eyes, then both smiled.

"Welcome back our sister" The woman in red said "Welcome back Nayru"

_4) The End_

"You are a god?" Robert asked. He and Nayru were alone in The Chamber of Sages. After Cat had become Nayru again, she and her two sister gods had dispatched Ganondorf back in to the void. Then she had returned the sages to their home, and Zelda, Link and Malon to the ranch. She had asked Robert to join her before she returned to the Sacred Realm.

"Yes"

"And... how?"

"When Link was fighting Ganondorf we three came down to watch. The battle was more fierce than we anticipated and I was unprepared when a bolt of energy hit me. It knocked me out of this dimension and in to your world"

"But... a child?"

"It was self-defence. The link between the two worlds and the void is far too easy to cross, and I knew that if anyone - Ganondorf or Voldemort - were to cross it then I would be in danger"

"So you made yourself forget? And became a child?"

"Yes" Nayru replied.

"And they are the same person?" Robert asked " And where is he now?"

"I don't honestly know - my knowledge only extends to this dimension" She sighed "If he is then I fear we might have freed him upon your world again"

"Hey - it's not your fault" He said, then smiled as he realised he was comforting a god "Our world has coped for the past fifteen years. Hogwarts sounds like a place that can handle a Dark Wizard"

"And Hyrule is once again free of his influence. I think the only way he got back was because..."

"You were gone?"

"Yes. Now - where would you like to go?"

"Sorry?"

"You must have realised my offer to send you home wasn't just a bluff. I can send you home, I can send you anywhere. So where do you want to go?"

Robert and Nayru appeared in his parent's back yard.

"Are you coming with me?" He asked.

"I have something I need to do" She replied "But I will be back in half an hour. Will that be enough time?"

"Yes" He watched as she vanished, then he turned and went in to the house.

xoxox

Nayru appeared in her bedroom in her parent's house. It hadn't changed since she had left nearly a year before. She let her mind wander and realised her father was downstairs. She sighed as she felt the pain he was in. He believed she was dead. For a moment she thought about leaving, then decided to continue with her plan.

"Go out to the shops" She thought, then smiled as she felt him leave. When she was sure he had gone she looked down at her bed and closed her eyes.

"Sisters, gods, the powers divine - let me take now what is mine. Duplicate my outer self and give my parents mental health"

When she opened her eyes she saw herself in bed. She let her mind enter the body of her double and found that it's memory was a match for hers, without the nightmares of her former life.

"When I am gone you will go downstairs. Tell mum and dad you are sorry you left and are back to stay if they will have you. You will remember nothing about Hyrule and Voldemort"

She felt her commands go in, then heard the front door open. With a last glance around she vanished.

xoxox

Tabitha Grayson sat up in bed and realised she was home. She got out of bed and ran to the bedroom door. When she heard her dad downstairs she flung the door open and ran down to the kitchen.

"Dad?"

"Cat? Oh Cat!!!"

xoxox

Nayru watched the scene for a moment with a smile on her face, then she vanished.

xoxox

Robert came out of the house to find Nayru waiting for him.

"You ready to go?" He asked, looking back at the house.

"That's really up to you" She said "Where do you want to spend your life?"

"My life?"

"I can't risk coming back - Ganondorf might notice us" She looked at him seriously "It's a one way trip Robert. Do you want to take it?"

xoxox

Malon looked up at the sound of knocking. She looked at Link and Zelda.

"Open it" Zelda said, while Link drew his sword and came to stand behind her.

Malon went over to the door and opened it slowly.

"Oh" She said, her eye's wide in surprise "It's you"


	6. Notes

The idea for this story came from a dream I had on the night of the 8th of September, 2003

_It wasn't what he was expecting to happen. He knew that the area he lived in was a little strange - sometime he saw things he could not explain - but mostly his life had been pretty normal and hum-drum up to then._

_But when the girl with silver breath landed on his doorstep, chased by two men in white robes who could throw lightening, he knew that something had to be done to protect her. She said something about the (??? somewhere to keep her???) in Hogwarts, that he should take her there to keep her safe._

_Now - if only he knew how to get there..._

---------

_The king woke up and almost at once realised something was wrong. It was not his palace, but... but the temple of the fairies. He was sleeping in the middle of a tri-force sybmol at the very center. Beside him his daughter Zelda lay sleeping. He stood up and looked around, but could see nothing to indicate why he had been brought there._

(and – as unlikely as it sounds – my dream did come in two parts)

xoxox

And my initial notes added to this were

_Cross HP/Zelda - the guy and the girl are magically transported to Hogwarts but the spell goes a little off and he is sent to Hyrule instead. The King and Zelda are told to find them and help them, before the white-robes can catch up with them. Link doesn't really appear in all this but base it in the world of OOT._

_He has to keep her safe and take her to Hogwarts, while Zelda and he battle the white-robes who want the girl. She can cast wishes for anything, and when she is under someones dominion she has to do their every bidding. Hence the white-robes trying to catch her (for LV?)_

_Make it serious with a little fun in it._

Obviously I changed a lot of my original plan - it isn't a HP/Zelda cross-over (despite the references to Voldemort and Hogwarts), and Cat (the girl with the silver breath) changed a lot (from a mortal with powers to a goddess).

The idea that Ganondorf and Voldemort might be the same wizard seemed fun (and might feature in later stories), as did the idea of Link marrying Ruto (since they got along so well). The rest of the story was pretty much as I planned - ensuring Zelda and her sages were there to protect Cat, and to bring Robert across to Hyrule and get him to stay there.

_The story was written between the 10th of September and the 21st of October 2003._


End file.
